


Danganronpa the experiment au : my little reason ~

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: This story is base on my au of danganronpa
Kudos: 2





	Danganronpa the experiment au : my little reason ~

I remember it like it was yesterday I was kick out of my home because I chocked my sister out of curiosity and it true I felt bad cause my parents are now divorce cause my mom tried to justified my action by blaming the school, but it didn't stop my dad from leaving and my mother started beating me and telling me that she should have gotten a abortion and I was kick out the house then the next day I meet a girl with the same pain as me but her reason was different she told me she was kicked out of her house cause her parents wanted a son and not a daughter and that why she was here I felt bad for her cause her parents abandon her just like my parents did, when we thought we were going to starve to death until are two savior came and pick use up they were the ultimate dispair girls , one of them was wearing tall hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, bleached strawberry blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails. Due to her talent, she wears heavy make-up along with (possibly fake) long red nails. outfit includes a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra, a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. Her cardigan is accented with white symbols And the other girl was she has short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She has a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand, which she covers up with I, she has no scars or marks whatsoever on her body. She is described as thin the lady was name junko as her sister was Mukuro The two girls told us as long we gave up are ultimate to them and they will provide us with hope and a loving home and we agree with use growing up with are knew parents they care about us and one day mama junko told us that we are going to be her successor and we happily agree but we had to choose someone in are classroom to be part of are experiment so we choose them and they were hina ,toko,togami,hiro we invited them to be part of the experiment but they rejected it when they did we felt a pain in are chest with mama junko told us that was called dispair lil sis kirigirl had a meltdown and how there they remind her of being rejected by her parents but since she had a meltdown they felt bad and they agreed to be part of the experiment and the experiment was very fun I could not help not wanting to feel there pain so we execute myself and my lil sis and we become ghost children in the school we played along with the children and we were in dispair and while I was in a different room I gave everyone hope by being Monokuma While little sis pretend to be me we encourage everyone that it was there parents fault that they were dead by making fake evidence to encourage them to kill people in the outside world and it work and i have been blackmailing the future fundation by telling them that I will ruin them for letting there boss only son be killed and experiment and I only would not tell if they didn't seen me more victims or more motives cause I NEED MORE MOTIVES! Or I will never be like mama junko!


End file.
